Infinitum: Battle for Europe Wiki
Infinitum: Battle for Europe is a free-to-play MMORTS browser online game where up to 5k players battle over Europe on a single map in real time. The map is based on real geography and contains nearly 15k actual European cities. Your units move over the map to fight in real time while you rebuild your city from dust to industrial metropolis. The gameplay is a mix of town building and real time battles. You build your city, manage resource flows and upgrades. The industry you create then supports field units that need real military strategy - outflank your enemies, use tactics to your advantage. Some basic pages you might like: *'City Economy' - how to build your city **'Combat' - basics of fighting **'Military Units' - types of units and weapons **'GUI information' - where to find what on the screen **'Global Security Agency' - a bit of a backstory, or who are the bad guys **'Premium & Bonuses' - if you want to spend money, you want to know what you can spend it on **'Gameplay mechanics' - who wins and how? Features Real time battles In Infinitum you do not just send armies to pillage your opponent, you deploy them on the map and move them in real time. You have to get some proficiency to be the best, you can outflank your enemy and perform complex maneuvers, not just enter attack coordinates and wait for the machine to compute the result. Complex Economy There are no pre-determined city layouts in Infinitum, so you can specialize to gather any of the five resources needed in game. The resource flow is inspired by Settlers-type games, so there definitely is room for specialization. Actually, it is more feasible if alliance members specialise rather than each one does everything. Alliance cooperation and specialization A successful alliance in Infinitum not only has sophisticated resource flows, and specialised manufacturers and resource providers. It has its shared army that can be led by several specialized generals. Also our advanced in-game features provide a role of alliance diplomat, who is entitled to do the political stuff. Map of Europe You can pick your cities from over 13 thousand real European cities. There is no predetermined city layout, so you can specialise in any way you want. Fighting over real cities creates great engagement levels, we have found. No pay-to-win monetisation We do not like the energy system and savage monetisation in general. Infinitum is not pay to win, but rather pay to build. You can buy resources and bonuses to build your city and armies, but there is a unit cap that prevents invincible armies. There are relevant resources randomly scattered all over the map, so it may be necessary to send those armies to fight to capture those resources. GSA - Artificial intelligence NPC The map also contains some NPC faction units and camps - the GSA. This way you can enjoy the game even if you’re not a member of a strong alliance. You can hone your skills before you clash with a real player.Category:Browse